


Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

by AgesEmporium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, April Writing Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kinda?, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgesEmporium/pseuds/AgesEmporium
Summary: This was a prompt I did back in April for a writing challenge based on A ship captain transports someone who isn't used to being out at sea. Decided to post it here.Catra is a Ship Captain and Glimmer comes up to her one day requesting she takes her to Salineas.(First time actually posting a fic on this site, will I post more? Who knows?)
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

The music in the tavern was loud and energetic. Everyone was either getting drunk, dancing around the tavern or getting into fights. Catra watched the scene playing out in front of her as she leaned against a pillar, a lizardman had stumbled into her Quartermaster, Scorpia, who is basically a giant. Catra watched as the lizardman went to apologize only to freeze up at the sight of her,  
“Oh sorry! I hope I didn’t bump into ya, my stinger can be quite an annoyance!” Scorpia had said as she brought her stinger up for show, the lizardman slurred out “No, no, it's on me, I’m sorry!” and with that he scurried away.  
Scorpia looked over to Catra and asked, “What do you think that was about, Wildcat?” Catra broke into a laugh and answered, “You know most people find you intimidating Scorpia, and stop calling me that.”  
Scorpia looked confused as Catra sat down and took a swig of her ale, Scorpia followed suit and sat across from her, “But why? I’m sweet, considerate and I give great hugs!”  
Catra raised her eyebrow at Scorpia, the answer was quite obvious, “You’re a Scorpioni. Not everyday you meet one as sweet as you are.” Scorpia, upon hearing a compliment from Catra, couldn’t resist and swooped her up into her arms yelling out, “Awww you think I'm sweet, Wildcat!”  
Catra, annoyed, yelled out, “Scorpia! Put me down! You made me spill the ale!” Scorpia looked at the wet spot on Catra’s captain coat, apologized and then ran off to go get some napkins to clean up the mess. Catra grimaced looking down at her captain's coat, “Good thing I have another one on the ship.” she thought, right as Catra was about to stand up she stopped in her seat, watching as a cloaked figure walked up to her.

By the frame of them she figured, a female, she was quite short too, she would guess about chin level to her. Catra queried an eyebrow questionably. The cloaked figure decided to speak then,  
“You’re Catra, right?” Catra was right, that was the sweet voice of a female. “Yes I am, who’s asking?” She was used to this, people hearing of the Pirate Captain Catra and her monty crew, willing to take anyone anywhere. . . . for a price of course.  
The cloaked women started to fidget a bit and then answered, “Sparkles.” “Sparkles?” Catra questioned thinking it was a pretty bad alias, but alas if the price was worth the trip she wouldn’t question her name, when the women nodded Catra threw her feet up on the table and leaned back in her chair and asked,  
“How can I help you then, ‘Sparkles’?” Sparkles hesitated before answering “I need you to take me to Salineas.” Catra hummed in thought, last she knew that place was crawling with Horde pirates, what could this feeble looking ‘Sparkles’ want with such a place? Catra only then noticed the staff in her hand, her curiosity getting the better of her, she voiced her questions out loud, “What sort of business could you possibly have in Salineas? And what's with the staff?”  
From under the hood of her cloak it looked as if she had huffed out,almost if she was annoyed. Catra smirked a bit at that, instead of getting an answer Sparkles reached into her cloak and threw a pouch out onto the table.  
Catra looked at the pouch then back at Sparkles who said in a hardened voice, “Payment upfront, and then some, as long as you don’t ask anymore questions.” Catra, skeptical, took the pouch and opened it revealing nothing but gold coins. She grabbed one and bit into it making sure it was real, and low and behold it was. Catra smirked putting the pouch in her jacket and said, “We set sail in an hour.”  
Catra watched as her crew was hauling crates onto the ship for the long journey ahead. The trip to Salineas would take a week at most so the crew wanted to make sure they were prepared. Catra peered across from her and saw Sparkles on the opposite end of the dock, she was about to walk over to her until Scorpia went up to Catra and inquired about Sparkles.  
“So what’s her deal?” asked Scorpia, Catra looked to Scorpia then back at Sparkles before replying, “I told you already, we’re taking her to Salineas.” Scorpia had come back right after the deal was made and seemed wary the entire time, not trusting this so-called ‘Sparkles’. Scorpia spoke again,  
“I mean yeah. . . but isn’t it weird that she’s hiding her face? And what does she want with Salineas? That place is filled with Horde Pirates!” Catra just shrugged her shoulders, “It’s not our place to ask Scorpia, she has the coin for it, so why bother questioning it?” Catra ending the conversation there walked on over to Sparkles. “So,” Catra had started out with then continued with a smirk “Have you ever been on a ship before?”

As it turns out Sparkles has indeed not been on a ship before, after leaving port and changing into a new captain’s coat of course, Catra had been watching her as she leaned up against the ship’s railing and once at sea for a good ten minutes, she didn’t seem able to hold herself up anymore. The whole crew found it pretty humorous and when they tried to help her by offering food or any type of medicine she had refused. Catra huffed out a laugh but hid it behind a cough as she walked up to her and asked,  
“Hey you okay? You don’t look the best, anything I can do to help?” Sparkles glared, well what Catra assumed was a glare considering she still couldn’t see her face, and grunted out, “It would help if you went away.” Catra chuckled at that and responded,  
“Alright but I was just trying to help ya, but remember if you're gonna blow chunks please don’t do it on my deck.”  
At that Catra started to walk up to the helm of the ship only to feel the tide of the water shift, causing her to stumble right into Sparkles who fell down from the impact.  
Catra caught herself before face planting into Sparkles and grunted out “Stupid water, making me lose my balance.”  
Catra sighed and went to get up only to realize that ‘Sparkles’ hood came off, Catra watched as she scrambled to cover her face but it was already too late, there’s only one person she knows of with pink hair that short and sparkles covering it, Catra chuckled and said, “Sparkles my ass, you're Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon.”  
Upon hearing that her identity was revealed, the princess decided then was a good time to push Catra off of her and run to the edge of the boat, Catra watched then as the princess vomited. . . sparkles. Catra burst out laughing and yelled, “Scorpia! Scorpia! She literally pukes sparkles!” Catra was in tears and rolling on the ground from laughing so hard.  
Scorpia came down then and saw the princess over the side of the railing, noticing Glimmer’’s hood was off and shouted, “Catra! Why are you laughing? She’s the princess of Brightmoon! You should be helping her!”  
Scorpia walked over to Glimmer and said “So sorry for our Captain, it seems she’s lost her ability to think at the moment, and well I would be helping you but,”  
Scorpia held her hands up and continued “I have actual pincers for hands.” She responded sheepishly.  
Catra started to finally calm down and stood up. She replied to Scorpia saying “Even if I had offered to help her she would have just refused, we’re not good enough for the pretty little princess after all.”  
Glimmer got up and glared at Catra.  
“I would have appreciated the help whether or not you were,” Glimmer air quotes “Good enough.”  
Catra brushed her off going, “Yeah, yeah whatever.” she turns to Scorpia and then asks, “What was the disturbance that caused the water to shift anyways?”  
As if on cue they heard a loud cheery male voice go “Right here!” They all turn around to see a man with short brown hair and a handlebar mustache, posing there like he was just told he won a million coins.

Catra sighed and asked “Sea Hawk, why are you here?”  
Sea Hawk smiles and yells “For adventure of course!”  
Catra just groaned and said “If there’s any damage to my ship you’re paying for it!” he responded with a “Yes, Captain!” and then turned to Glimmer and gasped,  
“Princess? Why are you all the way out here? Everyone has been worried sick!” Glimmer cringes, not having wanted anyone to know that she knew Sea Hawk. Scorpia intervenes then, “You two know each other?”  
Sea Hawk replies back then, “Why, of course! My darling Mermista and the princess here are friends!” Catra noted that Sea Hawk totally got lost inside that tiny brain of his that he possesses, “Not getting anything else out of him.” So she turned to Glimmer and questioned,  
“Mermista? She's the princess of Salineas isn’t she? Do you need something from her?” Glimmer glared at Catra and said “It’s none of your business.” Disappearing below deck.  
Scorpia leans over to Catra and says “Huh, guess she isn’t the sharing type aye, Wildcat?”  
Catra groaned and said, “Stop calling me that.”  
Sea Hawk came back to reality and was able to answer a few of their questions, “You know it isn’t my business what exactly she’s doing here but I reckon she’s trying to find a cure for Mermista.” That caught Catra’s attention she looked to Sea Hawk and asks “A cure?”  
He nods and replies, “Mermista has gotten sick out of nowhere, not even the healers at Brightmoon are able to heal her.” Catra hummed at this, “Is that why she wants to go to Salineas?” Sea Hawk shrugged nonchalantly,  
“We think it might have to do with Mermista’s Runestone. We heard about the Horde Pirates in the area and had I known Glimmer was planning to act on her own, I would've offered to take her to Salineas myself.”  
Catra chuckled and said, “She does seem pretty headstrong.” and looked at the stairs leading down to the decks. Catra looked back to Sea Hawk then and said “Care to come along with us? Maybe follow us with your boat so you don’t set ours on fire.” Sea Hawk responded with laughter and said “Of course I’ll follow along! I love adventure!”  
And just like that he went back over to his ship, using a long wooden plank, Catra looked to Scorpia and said “Think you can hold the ship down for a bit?” Scorpia answered “Yes Captain!” Catra nodded and then went below the decks to find Glimmer. 

Catra found Glimmer in the living quarters, sitting on a bed, the living quarters were simple enough for anyone to live in; it consisted of a single bed, a wardrobe, night stand and a chair in the corner of the room. Catra went and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, “Hey.” Catra had said getting no reply from Glimmer who simply turned away. Catra sighed and said “Look, clearly you didn’t want us to know that you’re the princess and that’s cool, I don’t really care to be frank,”  
Noticing that had caught Glimmer’s attention Catra continued on,  
“All I care about is doing what you paid us to do, and that’s to get you to Salineas.” Catra saw that she had her undivided attention then and she stuck out her hand,  
“We don’t have to be friends Sparkles, but don’t think I forgot about that extra coin you mentioned.”  
Catra winked at her, and she saw a hint of a smile on the princess's face and felt warmth envelop her chest as Glimmer took her hand, thus putting them into a silent agreement. 

So the next few days went on with not much excitement, just Glimmer getting sick again, Catra bringing herself to tears over it. . .again also continuing to call her Sparkles, Scorpia listening in awe to Sea Hawk’s very exaggerated and obviously fake adventures, along with going on and on about his darling Mermista. It almost made them forget about the Horde Pirates, almost. 

Catra was at the helm of the ship occasionally looking over at Glimmer who was still not feeling good, Catra chuckled and then looked over at the staff, curious about it she reminded herself to ask her about it later, she then started looking around the ship watching the crew as they all talked and lounged around, she also looked next to her watching as Sea Hawk stayed up to speed with them, it was then that Catra heard Scorpia yell out,“Catra! Horde Pirates up ahead!”  
Catra took out her telescope and took a look herself and saw a Horde ship coming up on them. “Tch, everyone prepare for an attack!”  
Catra ran into her cabin right beneath the helm to grab out her bow staff and right as she grabbed it she turned around to see Sea Hawk, Catra laughed a bit “Climb over with the plank again?”  
He laughed too, “Of course! Anyways, Catra I have an idea!”  
Catra knew it would be a bad idea, he usually always had bad ones but she would still hear him out anyways, she always did  
“Okay, what’s your plan?” Sea Hawk smiled mischievously. “Oh no…”

Catra always knew Sea Hawk was an idiot, and oh man what an idiot he was alright, she should have known that of all things to suggest it would be him setting his ship on fire. . . again, it always is with him but if they could avoid an unnecessary fight she wasn’t going to complain. Catra watched Sea Hawk walk the plank back over to his ship and started to prepare, Glimmer observed what he was doing and walked over to Catra asking, “Is he doing what I think he’s doing?” Catra answered with a “Yup.”  
Popping the p at the end, Glimmer sighed and said “I’m going with him then.” Catra, bewildered exclaims “What?” Glimmer ignored Catra and got on the plank, with her staff in her hand, about to walk over to Sea Hawk’s ship but right then Catra grabbed Glimmer’s arm and asked “Are you crazy?”  
Glimmer responded, “No, but he is and I’m the only one who can get him out of there safely after his boat sinks.” Catra looks at her and goes, “What do you mean?”  
Glimmer rolls her eyes and answers “I’m a princess remember? My Runestone is the Moonstone, it allows me to teleport, I’m just limited to my uses.” Catra did forget that Glimmer was a princess but that doesn’t mean that she would allow her to put herself in danger, “How limited are we talking here? Because I sure as hell am not letting you-!”  
Glimmer interrupted her pointing her staff at her, “It’s fine, Catra. I haven’t used my powers since we left, I’ve been saving them just in case something like this came up, it’ll be fine, I promise.”  
“A promise. . .” with that Catra stepped back and watched as Glimmer smiled at her before she sprinted over to Sea Hawk. “That was the first time she said my name. . .” she thought but immediately snapped herself out of it.

Catra walked over to Scorpia and said, “Change of plans.”  
Scorpia asked, “What are the changes?”  
Catra responded back,  
“Sea Hawk is setting his ship on fire to crash into the Horde and Glimmer is going to teleport him out, I’m going to reroute the ship so that we don’t run into them after the ships go down.”  
Scorpia thought about it and said, “Okay. Glimmer’s power will get them out safely.”  
Catra looked over at Glimmer again, still feeling worried but she decided to let it go, she trusted her and knew she was smart, they would be fine, Sea Hawk may be an idiot but he wasn’t stupid. . .not fully at least. Catra walked up to the forecastle mast and yelled out to the crew,  
“Change of plans! Sea Hawk and the princess are going to try to take out the Horde with his ship, but if something goes wrong be on guard!”  
The crew then cheered as Catra took the helm getting ready to reroute their course and right then Sea Hawk and Glimmer took off ready to charge into the Horde, the ship not yet on fire.

After Sea Hawk and Glimmer were halfway to the ship they set the ship up in flames as it sped up, Catra had successfully navigated out of the way and she took out her telescope and watched as the ships crashed both going up in flames, and right then Sea Hawk and Glimmer came out of nowhere, well not nowhere more like a pink sparkling light, which Catra realizies is Glimmer’s teleporting powers.  
Everyone on the main deck cheered as they came back giving them both pats on the backs and going on about how the crash was so cool, Catra released a breath she didn’t know she was holding in when she saw them appear. She smiled and said “Great job, guys.”  
She saw Glimmer give her a shy smile and say, “Well, let’s just say that it isn’t the first time Sea Hawk and I have done that.” Glimmer stated, Sea Hawk intervened then “Yes! Glimmer makes quite the ship captain!”  
“Is that so?” Catra asked, “I’ll have to see that for myself.” She says giving Glimmer a skeptical look. Glimmer shrugs and says, “It’s thanks to setting a few ships on fire.”  
Scorpia burst into the conversation then yelling out, “Sea Hawk! Princess Glimmer! You guys put those Horde Pirates in their place!”  
Sea Hawk boosted yelling out, “It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last!” Catra then watched as his smile turned smaller as he looked out into the distance shouting out,  
“Farewell Dragon’s Daughter the fifth… she had a marvelous run!”  
Catra, Glimmer and Scorpia laughed knowing he would definitely have more in the future. Sea Hawk then remembered something,  
“Oh yes, Catra!” Catra raised her eyebrow and asked “Yes?”  
Sea Hawk continued on saying “There was a man on that ship that said to say hi to you for him, his name was Hordak?”  
Catra froze, she hadn’t heard of or even seen him in so long, of course of all the pirate crews he would join the Horde Pirates. Catra laughed dryly and said,  
“Yeah? Yeah I know him, or I knew the old him at least.”  
Scorpia sensing that Catra wanted the topic changed, looks to Sea Hawk and asks “So what are you going to do now without a ship?”  
Catra answered for him, “He can stay with us obviously, I’m not going to just throw him out to sea.”  
“What an excellent idea!” Sea Hawk agreed, “I knew you weren’t so heartless, Captain Catra!”  
He yelled out as he threw an arm around her shoulder, Catra grunted and replied, “Yeah, yeah, Scorpia will show you to your quarters, I’m going to lay down.”  
Catra started walking to her own personal quarters until Glimmer stopped her looking concerned,  
“What’s up Sparkles?” Catra asked, not minding that it was Glimmer who had stopped her. Glimmer then answers,  
“Are you okay? You don’t look so great.”  
Catra laughed and answered,  
“I'm fine, princess. I just need to get some rest.”  
Glimmer wasn’t convinced but she just nodded, she didn’t want to force her into talking if she didn’t want to. Glimmer was about to walk away when suddenly Catra reached out and squeezed Glimmer’s hand and spoke softly, “Thank you.” with a small smile, Glimmer slightly blushed, squeezed her hand back and said goodnight.

The next morning Catra was at the helm of the ship, steering it with caution this time hoping they won’t have another run in with the Horde Pirates, but with Salineas being filled with them Catra knows they won’t be so lucky and she’ll make sure they’re better prepared for the next time. She knows now that Salineas is only about a day away at this point, Catra looked around the ship only seeing Scorpia and Sea Hawk, Catra knows that they’re talking about all his adventures again by the way he’s enthusiastically waving his hands around, Catra laughed thinking about how whenever he was around she was usually annoyed but the last few days has made her grow quite fond of him, of course she would never admit to it if anyone asked. She had a feeling Glimmer was still below deck since she hadn't seen her this morning. Catra sighed as she started to think of Glimmer, she was cute, very cute in fact, and her stubbornness and also being brave enough to go with Sea Hawk to take down those Horde Pirates, Catra sighs, “This is going to be my last day with her…” Catra called out to Scorpia, “Hey! Scorpia?” Scorpia came up to her and asked, “What’s up, Captain?” Catra looks to the living quarters and answers her question with a question, “Can you take over the helm?” I have something I need to do.” Scorpia responded “Of course!” Catra walked down the stairs of the deck and went into the living quarters beneath the decks. 

Catra stopped outside of Glimmer’s door, hesitant to knock not really knowing what to say. Finally she just sucked it up and knocked on the door and when she heard Glimmer telling her to come in all her anxiety washed away. She stepped into Glimmer’s room and said “Hey.”  
Glimmer looked at her from where she was sitting on the bed and smiled “Hey.” Catra smiled back and sat down on the chair and said, “So we’ll be hitting Salineas by tomorrow.”  
Glimmer had a sad smile on her face now and said “I see. . . so after tomorrow this adventure will finally be over, huh?” Catra felt her heart clench and her smile fell, “I guess so.” She replied, “If you ever find yourself planning to go on a rogue adventure overseas again, be sure to find us again, won’t you?”  
Catra jokes, with a smirk in place which gets Glimmer to laugh, making Catra swell with pride. Glimmer responded, “It’s not in the plans anytime soon but I will make sure you guys are the first ones I come to, and it wasn’t exactly like that, I couldn’t get anyone to agree to coming out here so I came alone.”  
Catra’s interest piqued on the subject so she asked, “What exactly happened anyways? I did hear a bit of it from Sea Hawk but I don’t know the full story.”  
Glimmer laughed, “I thought he might have. Well, as you know Mermista is sick, and no one can figure out why, not even our best healers.”  
Catra could see the sadness in her eyes at being unable to help her friend, “So we all realized that it must have been her Runestone.” Catra hummed at that, “Who’s all of you?”  
Glimmer looked at Catra like that wasn’t the question she was expecting “Everyone in the Rebellion Pirates. . . Bow, Adora, all of the princesses. . .” Catra nodded, “I thought as much, but you’ve definitely never been on a boat, so you’re not a pirate?” Glimmer laughs and says, “No. They barely let me near the ship as is.”  
Catra laughs and says “I definitely couldn’t tell, Sparkles.” Glimmer blushes and says, “You think they would include me more considering my mother is the one who started up the Rebellion but they’re more concerned with protecting me, I can handle myself though.”  
Catra chuckled and said “You can, but you're also lucky you found me because you wouldn’t have made it this far without yours truly.” Catra winks, Glimmer giggles and responds with sarcasm “Oh no, whatever shall I do without the great Pirate Captain Catra?” Catra laughs and answers, “You would be a lost cause!” Glimmer looks at Catra fondly and asks, “What about you?” Catra confused asks “What about me?”  
Glimmer replies back “You seemed pretty shook up last night, after Sea Hawk mentioned that Hordak guy.” Catra scratches the back of her neck and says “Yeah, he and I kinda have a history.” Glimmer wondered if it would be overstepping to ask but she figured it couldn’t hurt to ask so she did, “What kind of history?”  
Catra chuckled sadly before responding “He saved my life when I was child. He took me in and I am who I am today because of him.” Glimmer curious asked, “Was he like a father to you?”  
Catra moved to sit next to Glimmer and shook her head, “No. . . he never really felt like a father. He was my captain though. Everything I know and have learned, I learned from him.” Glimmer asked ‘What happened to make him join the Horde Pirates?”  
Catra sighs, “I kicked him out.” Glimmer looked over at Catra and asked “What?” Catra laughed and answers, “He was a cruel captain and well, no one really liked him to begin with,” Catra looked like she was lost in her mind before she continued,  
“As I got older I realized I was faster than him, even stronger, so I challenged him for the title of Captain, and you see how that went.” Catra laughed at the end and then she felt Glimmer interlock her hand in hers, she looked over to Glimmer who was smiling at her and said “For what it’s worth, I think you made the right decision, the crew loves you they’ll all follow you no matter where you go.”  
Catra smiled at her and squeezed her hand “Thank you I really appreciate it.” They both just sat there in silence, both feeling now isn’t the best time to act on unspoken feelings.

Later that evening everyone gathered together on the main deck, all drinking and partying around as a farewell party to Glimmer, everyone seeming to have really taken a liking to her. Catra watched everyone from the top of the helm and she smiled watching one of the crew members try to teach Glimmer a dance only for her to keep misstepping and falling down. It was then that Catra watched as Sea Hawk came up to her with two pints of ale, “Here you go Captain!”  
Sea Hawk exclaimed, Catra took one of the pints and took a sip and then Sea Hawk asked “So you gonna tell her or what?” Catra looked at him and asked “Whatever do you mean?” Sea Hawk laughed heartily and yelled out “I mean you're in love with the princess of course!”  
Catra spit out her drink and yelled “I’m what?” Sea Hawk gave her a disbelieving look and said “From one lovesick fool to another I can tell you Captain, you are lovesick.” Catra just scoffed at him and said “What do you know about what I’m feeling? You’re actually in a relationship.”  
Sea Hawk had a sad smile then said “I’m not actually, Mermista and I broke up ages ago because I kept messing up.” At that Catra looked at him and frowned “I’m sorry.” Sea Hawk then smiled brightly and said “Don’t be! I may have messed up but that doesn’t mean you have to!”  
Catra just laughed and said “It wouldn’t work out in the end, I mean she’s leaving tomorrow and who knows when I’ll see her again.” Sea Hawk smacked Catra on the back and said “Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the night with her!”  
Catra rubbed her back and scoffed “Funny, I would love to but I have to make sure the ship stays on course.” Sea Hawk looked offended, “I’m a captain too you know?”  
Catra looked down at Glimmer again and chuckled, “Sea Hawk if you set this boat on fire, I will kill you.” Sea Hawk laughed and said “I will not set it on fire, I promise!”  
Catra shook her head and made her way down to Glimmer who saw her coming and smiled, Catra felt her heart skip a beat and smiled back at her, she stuck out her hand and asked Glimmer “Care for a dance, Sparkles?” Glimmer smiled brightly and blushed taking Catra’s hand as she replied, “I would love to dance with you.”  
As they danced Catra saw Scorpia out of the corner of her eye give her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes at her. Catra chose then to speak up “Hey, so I kinda want to tell you something. . .”  
Glimmer looked up at Catra and smiled “What’s on your mind?” “What’s on my mind? Maybe you every second of the day?” Catra mentally smacked herself, that wouldn’t be creepy at all, Catra was never good with her words, so instead of trying to, she looked down at Glimmer, who was looking at her a little confused until Catra leaned down and captured Glimmer’s lips with her own. It was only for a couple seconds, when Catra pulled away she looked away from Glimmer and said “That, that was what I wanted to say.” Catra felt her cheeks flare up, Glimmer giggled and Catra looked down at her and Glimmer responded back saying “I like you too, Catra.” Catra laughs and smiles back, maybe Catra was just thinking too much, she thought that they would be just fine.

Come morning the next day Catra didn’t want to wake up, she knew waking up meant saying goodbye to Glimmer, and that she definitely didn’t want to do, Catra sighs, as she gets up and pulls on her captain coat, she eventually found her way up to the helm and saw Glimmer there already with a sad smile, Catra smiled back but didn’t think it looked any better. “Morning Sparkles.”  
Catra said, Glimmer greeted her back “Morning Catra.” Catra took note of Glimmer’s staff again and Catra looked back and her and said, “I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s up with the staff?”  
Glimmer looked at it wistfully and smiled, “It was my father’s, my mother gave it to me when I turned of age.” Catra looked at it again and said “It’s beautiful.” Glimmer replied, “It is. . . it also allows me to do,”  
Glimmer turned to the sea and shouted out “This!” as a streak of sparkles blast out from the staff. Catra looks at Glimmer and asks “So teleporting isn’t your only power?” Glimmer laughs and replies, “Nope! I have a few others up my sleeve too.”  
Glimmer replies with a grin. It was then that they watched as Salineas came into view and they both frowned. Sea Hawk and Scorpia joined them up on the deck “So I guess it’s time for this adventure to end, huh?”  
Catra said, Glimmer nodded her head and said “Yeah.” Glimmer and Sea Hawk went to go get the last of their things from their living quarters. Scorpia looked over at Catra and said “You know. . .” Catra looked at her curious, “this doesn’t have to be goodbye.”  
Catra asked “What do you mean?” Scorpia rolled her eyes and said “You know what I mean, Catra, you should go with them.” Catra looked at her and shouted “Are you crazy?” Scorpia chuckled and said “You’re the crazy one if you don’t go, you clearly love her.”  
Catra sighs and says “I can’t just abandon you guys.” Scorpia responds with “You won’t be, we'll always be waiting for your return, Captain.”  
Scorpia gives her a bittersweet smile and Catra swallows the lump in her throat. She gives Scorpia a quick hug before backing away and saying “I’ll be back, count on it.” Scorpia replies, “I know you will be.”  
Catra sprints over to Glimmer and lifts her up into a hug, Glimmer shrieks out “Catra?” Catra brings her down and says “I’ve decided this isn’t our goodbye, not yet!”  
Glimmer’s face completely brightens and she says, “So what does that mean?” Catra answers back, “It means I’m going with you guys, and I’ll help you figure out what’s wrong with Mermista.”  
Glimmer smiles but then asks “What about your crew? Don’t they need you?” Catra looks around at her whole crew as they all smile at her and up at Scorpia who’s tearing up but still smiling and responds with,  
“They'll be waiting for me to come back.” Glimmer smiles brightly and jumps into Catra embracing her, Sea Hawk pops up then yelling out,  
“Adventure!”


End file.
